Glover Teixeira vs. Quinton Jackson
The fight was Quinton Jackson's last fight in the UFC. The Fight The first round began. Jackson landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five left. Both men are feeling the other out. Four fifteen. Good head movement from Rampage. Four minutes. Glover got a single and had the back with both hooks. He wants a choke. He landed a few rights under, thought of an arm triangle. Three thirty-five. I bet Rampage is thinking "takedowns aren't fair, knoI'msayin'?" Three fifteen. Rampage stood and threw a wild combo, landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Rampage blocked a head kick. Two thirty-five. Rampage threw a wild combo. Jackson landed a jab. They traded big left hooks there. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Jackson isn't throwing very carefully. Glover landed a right to the body. One thirty-five as Glover landed a left hook. Rampage landed a right. Glover landed a big left hook, he kneed the body. One fifteen. One minute as Glover hurt him with a left hook. Glover rocked Rampage again and dropped him, swarmed, kneed the face. Thirty-five, Rampage is very wobbly. Fifteen left. The first round ended, 10-9 Glover. The second round began. Glover shot for a single and switched to a double and got it to half-guard, four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Glover landed two left elbows. Four minutes. Glover is passing Rampage's desperation half-guard. Glover landed a left elbow, the crowd booed... Three thirty-five. Rampage stood and broke. The crowd cheered. Rampage landed two right uppercuts, three fifteen left. Glover landed a nice left hook. Another. Three minutes. Glover landed a counter left hook. Two thirty-five as Glover landed a jab and dodged a right haymaker. Glover is throwing hard. Two fifteen. Glover landed two or three big right uppercuts, two minutes, Rampage was cut under the left eye. Rampage is tired. Glover landed a right. Glover stuffed a double. Rampage landed a left hook there but not much. One thirty as Rampage blocked a high kick and another, he said "you got nothing." One fifteen. And again. One minute. Rampage showboated again. "Nothing." One-two to the body from Glover. Thirty-five. Glover landed a right uppercut. Rampage landed a good right. Glover said "you got nothing." Glover landed a right hand. Fifteen. Rampage landed a good pair of rights and a left hook. Glover landed to the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Glover. The third round began and they touched gloves. Glover landed a big left hook. Four thirty-five. Rampage landed a body kick. They traded there. Four fifteen. Glover landed a jab. Four minutes. Rampage landed a jab in reply, Glover got a double. The crowd booed. "The crowd is booing a takedown..." Rogan deadpanned in response. "That's just sad..." Three thirty. More boos. Glover's in half-guard. Glover landed a left elbow. He kneed the body as Rampage stood, big right uppercut and right. Three minutes as Rampage did good head movement. Rampage tried a single. Glover defended. They broke, Rampage blocked a high kick. Rampage is visibly tired. Two thirty-five. Glover landed a left hook. Two fifteen as Glover landed a right uppercut. Glover landed a high kick. Two minutes. Glover landed that left hook. Glover worked and got a single, easy takedown, Rampage stood. One thirty-five. Glover landed a body kick. Glover kneed the face and a left hook to the body. Rampage walked off to the middle. He's exhausted. One fifteen as Glover kneed the body. This is Rory/BJ-esque almost. The destruction of a legend in their last big fight. One minute. Rampage's hands are low. Glover landed a left to the body. Another. Glover landed a right. Rampage has nothing left really. Thirty-five. Glover got a double to guard, the crowd booed more... Glover mounted. Glover landed lefts and rights, a right elbow there, fifteen. A left hand, four big rights, lefts and rights now, three right elbows. A right and a right elbow. The third round ended, Glover helped him up and hugged him. 10-9 Glover, 30-27 Glover, decent. Jackson told Teixeira "Go get the title."